


In Good Times and In Bad

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crack, M/M, pseudo-Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Benny, what the hell kind of question is that?"  </p><p>Fraser blushed. "I--well, I suppose it was a marriage proposal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Times and In Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/gifts).



> Surexit did a blackout for Trope Bingo, and so I wrote her a hand-wavy pseudo-Regency romance AU of Letting Go? Yep. 
> 
> I don't really know anything about Regency romances! Also, this is AU in that it is a pseudo-Regency romance, of course, but also in that Fraser went with Victoria, thus making Ray lose the money he'd borrowed against the family estate, and Ray tracked him down and brought him home, the detailed specifics of which we will not be exploring at this juncture. *handwaves everything*

"Ray. Is it true that your family home is in danger of being auctioned off?"

Damn it. Ray had done everything he could to keep Fraser from finding that out, but of course that had been stupid. Really, it was a miracle he'd kept Fraser in the dark for even a few days. Ray sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too much. 

"Not necessarily," he tried, like Fraser had ever let him get away with an answer like that. "There are still a couple of options." 

"Such as?" Fraser looked painfully hopeful.

"Well." Ray couldn't meet his eyes. "There's the entail." 

"Surely no one in his right mind would have loaned you that sort of money against an entailed property," Fraser said softly. 

"Exactly," Ray said. "But the entail doesn't kick in until the holder is married. Which I am clearly not." And with the scandal over the way things had gone with Ange, nobody was in a real hurry to change that anytime soon. 

"Ah," Fraser said. "But you said there were...options?"

"The other is that I pack everybody up and we go back south to live with my Aunt Annunziata," Ray said. 

"No," Fraser said. "Ray, if you and I were to get married, would that satisfy the terms of the entail?" 

Ray stared at him. "Benny, what the hell kind of question is that?" 

Fraser blushed. "I--well, I suppose it was a marriage proposal." He looked away. "I understand if you find the idea distasteful, after--" He swallowed hard. "But, Ray, I would do anything to atone for my betrayal of your trust." 

"Benny, I _shot you_. You don't think that's penance enough?" 

"It doesn't keep your family's home safe. And, Ray, I really don't think that being married to you would be so terrible a punishment." The corner of his mouth quirked in just the faintest hint of a smile. "In fact, given your complaints about our previous partnership, I'm not sure that it isn't you who should be concerned about suffering." 

"Current partnership," Ray corrected, giving in to a smile of his own. "You sure about this, Benny?"

"Quite sure." 

"All right." Ray reached across the bed and took Fraser's hand. "You and me, in good times and in bad, huh?"

Fraser squeezed his hand tight, and _beamed_.


End file.
